


Zack and Ivy racing backstory

by Amehwriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Canon Ambiguous, Gen, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: How Zack and Ivy got into racing.
Relationships: Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carmen Sandiego Prompt Challenge





	Zack and Ivy racing backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sakarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakarrie/pseuds/sakarrie) in the [Carmen_Sandiego_Prompt_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Carmen_Sandiego_Prompt_Challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> How Ivy and Zack got into car racing.
> 
> Bonus points for sibling shenanigans getting out of hand!
> 
> That was the prompt hope i filled it well!

“Dad! Look at that car!”

“Yeah it’s super fast!”

Zack and Ivy were glued to their screens watching the race their father had recorded onto their DVD. The cars all maneuvering around each other and speeding up and down had them entranced. Or at least had Zack entranced. Ivy was more interested in the pit stops, seeing the mechanics try to fix up cars, filling the gasoline, all as fast as possible.

Then after a bit, they saw a familiar racer.

“Wait…. Is that.. Mom?”

Their dad grinned slightly.

“Heh, yup, your mom was one of the greatest racers around here “

They keep watching, now mostly paying attention to their mother’s car, and notice that someone looks familiar in the pit stop.

Ivy’s eyes open

“Wait is that you dad?”

“Yep”

He lets out a hearty laugh as they keep watching.

After a bit, they watch a few more of their parent’s races until they got to the last one, which their dad would refuse to let them watch.

“Sorry, i- its too… I-”

Ivy noticed his clear discomfort and knew what to say

“Its okay dad, we understand, we miss her too”

“Thank you Ivy”

~~~~

After that it was time to sleep, but of course they didn't. They spent the whole night talking about their mom and dad’s races, and how fast they were. By the end of the night they had both decided to start racing.

They woke up and begged their dad to let them in the car, to show them how to drive and fix them, and after a bit, he started teaching Ivy how to fix cars, and taught Zack how to drive cars in their local go-kart place.

“And what happened to your dad?” Player suddenly chimes in.

They had been telling Team Red how they got into racing.\, and Player was really into it, but when it had seemed the story was about to end, he decided to interrupt.

“Oh, he’s still okay, he’s just living in some senior home in Boston”

“Yeah! We were just about to visit!”

“Oh good, I thought he had died too!”

“Nah” Zack had a small but fond smile on his face “He’s strong!”

Ivy’s phone chimes “Oh hey, Zack the race is gonna start in an hour or two!”

“Well everybody, got to go”

And so they left to race, and they won.

**Author's Note:**

> My last carmen fic for a while :(


End file.
